1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill handling apparatus, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), operated by a user to complete transactions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bill handling apparatus of the recycle type in which received bills are arranged so that the front and back sides face the same direction and in which the mechanisms are simplified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automated teller mechanisms (ATM) are now widely used in banks and the like as a part of computer banking systems. In an ATM, a credit card ("card") or a bank book are ordinarily used to effect disbursement of cash and acceptance of deposits. The convenience of ATM's has led to their increasing use. Conventional ATM's, however, have the disadvantage that when a bill-receiving box becomes full, it is necessary to take out the bills from the box or replace the box with an empty one. For this purpose, the ATM must temporarily be stopped. On the other hand, in the case of disbursement, when bills set in the cash dispenser have been exhausted, a new supply of bills must be provided. The ATM must also be stopped for this purpose. Temporary storage is not preferred for an ATM as it detracts from customer service. Accordingly, temporary stoppage should be avoided. Furthermore, the receiving box sometimes becomes full with bills, while the cash dispenser becomes empty, resulting in ineffective utilization of bills.
Recently, a recycle type ATM has been developed to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages. This ATM arranges and stores accepted bills according to denomination and uses them for disbursement. This increases the utilization efficiency of bills, minimizes stoppage of the ATM, and facilitates control of the apparatus. In the conventional ATM of this type, however, bills are received in the upper portion of the receiving box and delivered from the lower portion of the receiving box. Since the receiving box has openings in both the upper and lower portions thereof, the receiving box is not suitable as a safe. Also, since the compressing force on bills in the delivery mechanism is uneven, the delivery becomes uncertain. A complicated mechanism is thus necessary for standardizing this compressing force.
Moreover, in order to improve customer service, it is desired that the bills to be disbursed be arranged with the front and back sides facing the same directions. The conventional apparatus of the recycle type does not function to arrange deposited bills so that the front and back sides face the same direction.